L'histoire de Rosalie
by Melancholia-of-a-broken-heart
Summary: Rosalie perd la raison, elle songe à la folie des hommes et aux siennes aussi, celles qui lui ont faisait croire qu'elle serait aimée un jour. Souvenirs de sa vie humaine, ainsi que pensées les plus intimes. Rosalie raconte l'amour destructeur qu'elle vécut avec Royce. Aveuglée par une illusion, elle nous parle de son amour perdu, celui auquel elle a elle-même mit fin. Tous vamp
1. Le début de la folie

L'histoire de Rosalie. 

Chapitre 1: Le début de la folie.

_Quiet little voices – We were promised to a Jetpacks._

Les petites voix silencieuses se glissent dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-ce que je ressens toujours cette profonde rancoeur, celle qui me coupe le souffle, celle qui me fait détester le monde entier ? Je suis incapable de faire face à une réalité aussi cruelle. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur. C'est comme si on me broyait de l'intérieur, une boule au fond de la gorge m'évite de parler, et de toutes façons à qui le pourrais-je ? Emmett ne comprendrait pas. Et je n'ai surtout pas l'intention de lui dire qu'elle est revenue.

Elle ? Oui, cette sensation agréable au début étrange ensuite laissant place peu à peu à l'éffroit puis à l'horreur. Quand j'y réfléchis maintenant je peux dire que c'est un peu comme notre rencontre. Plaisante au commencement et laissant un goût amer ensuite. Suis-je folle d'y repenser ? Peut-être bien, cela fait plus d'un demi- siècle et chaque jour j'y repense un peu plus. Chaques détails me paraîssent importants. J'essaie de comprendre, mais au fond qu'ai-je à comprendre ? Il était un chasseur et moi, sans défense, j'étais sa proie. Que puis-je dire de plus, depuis ce jour je ne respire plus . Dérisoire pour un vampire non ? En rencontrant Emmett ce fut une bouffée d'air frais, j'allais me noyer et il est arrivé. Sa compagnie ne masquait pas les voix, _sa voix_ , je les entendais toujours tapies dans l'ombre, elles m'attendaient, espérant un moment de solitude. Alors c'est devenu une habitude être auprès d'Emmett le plus longtemps possible, m'évitait ainsi de les écouter me parler, à repenser aux lettres qu'il me transmettait, à ces mots remplis d'amours qu'il me disait. Aujourd'hui c'est vrai je ne ressens plus ce profond dégout vis-à-vis de moi même. Mais quand je pense au passé, j'ai la nausée.

Cette nuit-là devait être en novembre. Je rendais visite à Véra, une amie proche. J'avais acheté une magnifique grenouillère verte, elle avait eu un enfant. La grenouillère était pour lui, son petit Henry, en y réfléchissant bien Henry me fit penser à Emmett. Ses boucles brunes, son sourire éblouissant, et ses yeux chocolats. Un être aussi parfait ne devait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser car si je le laissais c'est comme si c'était moi que j'abandonnais. Cette hypothèse me brisait le coeur définitivement. Autant j'ai haï Carlisle de m'avoir transformé , autant je l'ai adoré lorsqu'il sauva la vie d'Emmett. Sa vie me faisait penser à la mienne, un peu comme moi au fond, il n'avait pas choisi, il allait mourir et je l'ai sauvé. C'est comme ça. Il n'a pas eu le choix et ça l'a fait souffrir. Avec lui, nous aurions pu ouvrir un club : celui des écorchés vifs. Edward aurait été le chef, il est particulièrement doué dans l'art de se torturer moralement , un peu masochiste. Je le crains, et encore une fois il nous le prouve avec sa gentille Bella. Une humaine, sans bauté particulière, ordinaire, la seule chose que je lui envie c'est son humanité. Je m'égards. Emmett n'est pas l'amour de ma vie, il est mon compagnon, on se comprend. Entre nous règne un profond respect mais Emmett ne sera jamais l'âme soeur. Et lui aussi bien que moi le sait très bien. Nous nous sommes aidés quand nous allions mal ce qui fait de nous de vieux amis.

J'aimais Emmett d'un amour sincère et véritable mais jamais il ne sera l'amour que j'attendais. Royce m'a capturée et malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a causé je l'aime encore passionnément. C'est morbide de se dire qu'on aime une personne qui est morte il y a cinquante-trois ans. La vie est ainsi faite, je suis sordide et mes désirs encore plus.

Emmett me comble plus que Royce n'ai jamais pu le faire mais moi-même je me rends compte que je lui servais principalement de défouloir. Il me voyait plutôt comme sa jolie petite fiancée folle d'amour qui avait abandonné amis et famille. Comme la petite ringarde qui n'avait jamais fait d'études et qui n'avait pas non plus un nom prestigieux.

Juste une beauté froide, à qui ça avait valu la plupart du temps des ennuis.

Emmett était amoureux, bienveillant, doux mais j'avais connu une tout autre sorte d'amour. Un amour dévastateur dont on ne sort pas indemne. Le genre d'amour qui vous laisse pantelant lorsque vous échangez votre premier baiser. J'ai connu un amour dur qui parfois me laissait quelques cicatrices. Je me suis forgé un caractère au fil des coups que je recevais. Alors tout ça Emmett ne le comprend pas et peut-être même qu'il ne comprendra jamais réellement ce que signifie les mots « passion dévastatrice ».

Souvent il me reprocha mon manque de sentiment, comme lorsque Edward se décida à nous présenter sa petite humaine. Très romantique, Emmett n'était pas contre le fait d'avoir une nouvelle soeur, il aimait l'idée qu'Edward ait trouvé sa nouvelle raison de vivre.

_Flashback : _

" Quel est le mal ? " Cria Emmett

" Je ne supporte pas cette fille, ce genre de fille qui à l'air de souffrir quoi qu'elle fasse, trop ordinaire pour Edward. Son plus gros défaut est d'être une humaine. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible" répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je suis de très mauvaise fois la simplicité de Bella ne me dérengeait nullement. C'était plus profond que ça.

"Tu en es arrivé à te détester à ce point, et à détester à ce point ta condition et ceux qui t'entourent ? Je sais que tu es malheureuse et je sais que je ne peux te rendre le sourire, celui qui avait ce rôle est mort il y a 53 ans. Ai-je raison ? Malgré tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir, tu l'aimes encore ! Tu ne te considères pas comme un monstre et pourtant tu en aimes un. "

" Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Emmett " répondis-je faiblement, les larmes au bords des yeux et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

" Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tout ce que je viens de dire c'est la vérité. Ce que tu reproche à Bella, c'est ce que toi tu n'as plus. L'humanité. Ce qui te fais mal, c'est que toi tu n'aies plus ce que Bella a l'occasion d'avoir. Des enfants, une vie longue et heureuses auprès de sa famille. Résigne-toi Rose. C'est finis, jamais au grand jamais tu n'auras d'enfants. Tu n'auras pas de familles aimantes, entourée de tes enfants et petits enfants. Je t'aime Rose. Mais t'accrochée à un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais c'est être prête à souffrir toute ton éternité pour une illusion. " Il dit ça calmement et pourtant les larmes inondaient ses joues.

A présent Emmett pleurait l'amour, l'amour d'une femme qu'il aimait au plus profond de lui même mais dont il n'aurait jamais l'amour en retour. Face à cette dure réalité, Emmett perdait pied. Ses sentiments ne lui avait jamais parut si grand.

" Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Tu comprends, pour moi cette condition n'est pas une vie et je ne peux la laisser gâcher la sienne ! Tout ça pour un homme en manque d'affection. Il a cent-deux ans, il a réussi à vivre pendant quatre-vingts-cinq ans sans femmes à ses cotés, il saura tenir une éternité ! Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, Emmett ! C'est bien plus recherché que ce simple sentiment ! Tout d'abord, il lui prendra sa naiveté ensuite se sera son innocence et vient enfin l'humanité. Sans le faire exprès, il prendra des petits morceaux d'elle-même, si petits qu'elle ne se rendra compte de rien et à la fin il lui aura tout prit. Quand elle se rendra compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, il sera trop tard.

Emmett c'est mon histoire, et elle se répète, je deviens folle. Je pense à toutes ces occasions que j'ai eues de le quitter. Quand il devenait violent et qu'il cassait tout sur son passage. T'ais-je déjà dis que j'avais une cicatrice à la pommette droite quand j'étais humaine ? Le résultat d'une nuit arrosée de scotch. Il m'aimait ! Je le sais, et j'en suis sûr. Moi aussi d'une certaine façon et je pensais que c'était ça l'amour. Destructeur, détruisant tout sur son passage. Faisant plus de mal que de bien. Je me suis rendue compte au fil du temps que j'étais amoureuse du verbe aimer et que le sentiment que je ressentais pour lui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la gratitude. Il m'a sortie de ma famille, cette famille qui m'étouffait qui ne me laissait pas en paix et où je n'avais pas d'avenir. Avec lui j'en avais un, être une femme riche admirée de toutes. Mère de deux beaux garçons, gentils et bien élevés. Cette illusion me prend encore quelques fois, tu sais ? Je nous vois faisant un pique-nique, les enfants jouent au ballon, nous sommes assis l'un à coté de l'autre observant les garçons et tout à coup, il m'embrasse. Ensuite, il se lève et cours à leurs poursuites. Suis-je folle d'avoir voulu ça ? D'avoir espérer plus que tout une chose qui ne s'est jamais réaliser ? Ais-je déjà un jour été heureuse, Emmett ?

Et toi mon amour ? As-tu été heureux ? "

_Fin du Flashback. _


	2. Souvenirs lointains

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs lointains.

_My skin – Nathalie Marchant._

Le jour où j'ai tué Royce, je crois que je me suis tuée moi-même.

Plongée au plus profond des abîmes, telle est l'expression qui m'a traversée lorsque je l'ai vu mourir.

Vidé, je l'ai vidé de son sang, avec une grande satisfaction au début, et avec horreur à la fin. J'ai vu la lueur qui habitait ses yeux s'en aller doucement. Le laissant pâle et froid.

Méritait-il vraiment d'être tué, d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je le pensais, je regrette. J'aurais dû le laisser seul, errer comme un fantôme pleurant son amour perdu qu' il avait tué dans sa folie meurtrière faite d'alcool, de sexe et de sang. Laissant sa conscience achevée le travaille, la vengeance aurait été d'autant plus douce.

Je me trompe peut-être mais était-ce vraiment lui, à ce moment là, lorsqu'il m'enlevait mes vêtements et qu'il me laissait tomber dans la neige nue et glacée jusqu'aux os ?

J'aurais dû le laisser vivre, et revivre les souvenirs de cette nuit froide le hantant à jamais comme des esprits hantent une vieille demeure. Se revoyait-il me faisant l'amour sauvagement, douloureusement aidé de ses trois compères ? Se revoyait-il prendre tout sur son passage? MON innocence, MA naïveté, et MA vie ? Je me demande même si il revoyait mon visage le soir quand il fermait les yeux. S'il revoyait mon ombre au coins de sa chambre ? Revoyait-il la scène ? Me voyait-il nue, ensanglantée sur le point de rendre l'âme ?

L'a-t-il vu ? Cette lueur au fond de mes yeux bleus torturés ? Cette lueur d'espoir, l'espoir que cette lueur disparaisse et qu'effectivement je me laisse mourir lentement. Un peu comme une fleur qui a trop vécu et pour qui il est temps de fanée.

Certaines personnes frôlant la mort disent qu'ils voient une lumière blanche, une lumière chaleureuse et pleine d'amour. La seule lumière que je vis fût celle d'une voiture qui passait par là mais qui certainement ne me vit pas. Seul le noir béant s'ouvrait à moi comme un vieil ami, il m'attendait et je peux encore l'entendre me souhaiter la bienvenue.

La douleur que je ressentais n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant, comme si toute cette noirceur me protégeait. Mon monde n'était plus qu'en coton et je ne pensais plus à rien, pas plus à mes deux futurs beaux garçons bien élevés qu'à ma famille et sa réaction. La tristesse d'avoir perdu une fille ? Ou la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison, ce jeune homme, Royce King, fils d'un riche banquier n'était en fait qu'une petite crapule ?

Je me rappelle un jour Emmett me demanda de lui raconter, lui raconter la soirée de mon viol. Et je lui ai dis en détails. Lui expliquant que la douleur ressentie était insupportable, cette brûlure qui était plus persistantes à chaque poussées.

Ensuite j'ai pleuré et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Et tu m'as dis ce que personne ne m'avait jamais dit. Je me souviens maintenant tu m'as dis ça le regard dans la vague, un peu flou. (Ndlr : Elle le tutoie, car c'est une scène plus intimiste).

_Flashback_

« Rosalie, quand j'entends la femme que j'aime parler de sa vie s'en aller s'est très difficile et ça fait mal mais entendre cette femme en parler avec une certaine satisfaction c'est encore plus douloureux. Ne me parle plus de cette nuit-là. Je ne veux pas savoir, je le sais, mais je veux ignorer. Tu comprends ? ».

Et tu m'as dis ça d'un air faussement contrarié alors moi je t'ai posé la question. Je voulais que tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu me fasses part de tes émotions. Je voulais que tu me dises encore que tu m'aimais et qu'à chaque fois ces détails d'insupportaient ! , aussi stupides et futiles soit-ils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression de te voir morte, là dans mes bras. Et pourtant tu es juste assise à coté de moi et je te serre aussi fort que je peux pour ne pas que tu t'échappes. Je t'en prie ne raconte plus ce qui te fait du mal. Nous savons tous ici, que tu n'es pas prête. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Quand tu voudras en parler autrement qu'avec de la satisfaction c'est que tu auras pris ta revanche, que tu auras survécu. Je te demande juste de ne plus rien dire à ce propos tant que tu n'es pas prête et que tu n'as pas trouvé les mots justes pour t'expliquer.

Pense que tu as de la chance d'être encore ici ! Que malgré tout, Carlisle t'as trouvée et ce que ce gars voulait il ne l'aura jamais. Il a cru t'avoir tuée, il t'a violée et tu t'es vengée. Penses-tu que tu as autre chose à faire ? Tu y penses tous les jours mais qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Vas-tu le revoir ?

Il ne te reste plus que des souvenirs et ils te hantent. Tu ne devrais pas regretter ainsi. Tu fais souffrir ta famille ! Crois-tu qu'Esmée est heureuse lorsqu'elle t'entend parler avec satisfaction de la façon dont tu te laissais mourir ?

S'il-te plaît, pour nous, pour moi ne dis plus rien. »

« Merci ». fut ma seule réponse. Avec ces quelques mots, il me fit comprendre qu'il savait tout. Qu'il comprenait même, mon malheur. Il savait que je me détestais et me dégoutais encore. Que la blessure s'était effacer avec le temps mais qu'il suffisait de me rappeler une certaine nuit pour raviver la douleur.

Oui, j'ai tué des hommes, j'ai tué quatre hommes pour être exacte. Je l'ai tué avec une immense satisfaction, pour Royce cela me prit plus de temps.

Que faire le laisser vivre ? Ou décider qu'il était l'heure pour lui de cesser d'exister ? Aujourd'hui je ris. Il y eu une grande cérémonie funéraire. Même cela, il me l'avait volé. Toute la ville était présente à l'enterrement du fils du banquier de la ville. Je les voyais ses parents, ses amis, sa famille pleurer à ne plus finir. Je suis restée jusqu'à la fin, dans l'ombre. Je voyais tout, j'entendais tout. J'eu même le luxe d'entendre une femme dire que c'était tellement triste qu'il avait déjà tout perdu. Sa magnifique fiancée était morte quelques semaines plus tôt puis que ce fût son tour. J'aurais voulu crier, dire qu'il s'était tué lui-même en me condamnant moi. Ils déposèrent tous une rose blanche sur son beau cercueil blanc, lui disant au revoir à leurs façons et l'espérant en paix avec lui-même.

Son âme doit être aussi sale que la mienne non ? Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

_Fin du Flashback._


End file.
